


Almost But Not

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Caught, Cheating, F/M, Funny, Sex, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), bulma and yamcha are on an off, messing with yamcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: yamcha and bulma are going through somethings with fights when yamcha comes to talk it out he may find talking it out not so easy anymore.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	Almost But Not

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nala1588 caught piece on twitter. You should go check her workout its amazing and hot. I wanted to do this for awhile I love this scenario and wanted to try my hand at my own. Mind you my ideas are dumb sorry XD but I will try my best.

Yamcha sighed, he and Bulma had been in a huge fight and not spoken to each other for 2 weeks.Sure it had not been the longest time they went without talking, but this was different in the fact being Vegeta was there. Yamcha thought to himself “what if he's trying to steal my girl” even though Bulma told him many times she was not interested in Vegeta but that was before they were fighting. Now he wanted to make sure and talk to Bulma. Landing at the lawn of capsule corp he was about to walk into the building before being stopped by Bulma’s Mom. She was surprised he was around, since it had been 2 weeks since she last saw him.

"Oh my Yamcha, how have you been dear it feels like forever since I've seen you"

"Yeah sorry, Bulma and I got into a fight again and it got kinda heated" Yamcha laughed nervously, putting his head behind his back. Had it been that long since he had come by? Did he come by so often that she expected him to be there all the time? Either way, it was nice that someone noticed he wasn't there.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry to hear that. At least you and Bulma are making up.Let me take you to her, she should be getting out the shower."Panchy crossed her hands with Yamcha pulling and guiding him to the shower door in Bulma's room. Waving goodbye to him she pushed him closer to the door making an excuse to leave the two kids alone just in case something naughty happened.

Yamcha hesitated to knock on the door. He heard the shower running but he froze. He knew she would come out in some time but what would he say?.Taking his time he knocked on the door softly, waiting for a response. After a while of not getting one, he knocked harder and louder.

"Hey Bulma, I know you're in there I wanna talk" Yamcha banged on the door harder

"Um, now is not really a good time!," Bulma said quickly from inside the bathroom. It was a surprise to her that Yamcha was back after the fight. She assumed he was gone to another woman, so she stopped waiting.

"I know, I know you're in the shower but I really need to talk to you"

"FUCK!" Bulma said quietly as Vegeta turned her around, pressing her against the glass, sticking his tip in her ass slowly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Bulma," Yamcha said putting his ear to the door

"Nothing, just almost fell." Bulma said, trying to get Vegeta to hold on from fucking her so hard but she had learned from their sex before, that wasn't going to happen. Putting her hand on his leg, to try and stop him thrusting only made him go harder.

"Hm, you should talk to your boyfriend.It seems important" Vegeta whispered in her ear from behind, thrusting harder into her ,making her cover her mouth.

'FUCK OH, FUCK YES !!!!" Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore. His dick was hard and pushing in the right spot. Hoping Yamcha didn't hear, she tried to continue like everything was ok and normal and she was in the shower alone. Yelling to Yamcha that she would be right out just to give her 20 minutes.

"Um ok. Are you ok in there? You sound like you're in pain? should I come in?"

"NO!!!!" Bulma yelled.She did not want Yamcha to walk in on her and Vegeta fucking, worse Vegeta fucking her ass which was a place off-limits to Yamcha. Grabbing the shower door she thought a little if only he knew the pain she was in or was gonna be in if Vegeta kept doing his slow thrust into her every time adding more force to each pump.

"Oh ok that's good, I guess I'll wait in the living room if that's ok?" Yamcha said, starting to walk out.

"THAT'S FUCKING PERFECT!!!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta bit her neck and stuck three fingers in her pussy, while thrusting in her so hard she almost broke the door.Her pussy was dripping down her leg. That was her 7 orgasm in that session before she had a minute to calm down. Vegeta pulled out quickly which made her shudder. Before she knew it Vegeta had flipped her over and thrusted his dick into her dripping wet pussy.

"Hey wait a minute, what are you tryna to do? get me pregnant?" Bulma said between moans as Vegeta went deeper and deeper in her pussy. Feeling him twitch inside her made her lose it and go crazy for him, even more clawing at his back.

"HA, you should be so lucky to birth my bastard, oh fucking shit!!" Vegeta pushed deeper into the woman.She was dripping from the all the times she came before. He loved it and wanted more and more. Kissing her roughly, he found her tongue and battled with it while pinching her nipple. He could feel himself getting close and he could feel her ready to cum again.

Pulling away from Vegeta's mouth she moaned louder and louder. She was gonna cum again, no doubt about that and he was too.The price had begun to hump faster and faster, pushing her into the glass door. Her moans became so loud she had to bite down on Vegeta and hold onto him so she wouldn't fall or make any noise that anyone would hear. Feeling his cum shoot out of his body and into HER, Vegeta grunted hard and felt the mixture of pussy juice and cum drip out of Bulma and onto him. Bulma's eyes had gone in the back of her head, she could hardly speak.This orgasm was powerful and almost made her pass out. When she felt Vegeta leave her she felt sore already and felt the cum running down her leg. Trying to stabilize herself and wash off, so she could talk to Yamcha. She had quite a bit to clean.

"Geesh Vegeta, you came a lot, you must be trying to get me knocked up," Bulma said, cleaning her tits off then moving to her pussy.

"HA, yeah right as if. Like I said, you would be lucky to have my bastard. I was reminding you who your prince is" Vegeta got closer to Bulma pushing her back against the wall staring at her.

"Really? Hmm would someone be jealous?" Bulma grinned tracing a scar on his chest

"Me jealous? Of who the poor excuse for a warrior out there waiting?" Vegeta growled it always amazed Bulma how he could switch his moods.

"I'm just saying, don't be there is no point trust me" Bulma guided her hands to Vegeta's cock making him twitch and gently put the shower head over it cleaning it off, making sure to get his tip extra good. After she was done he left without a word or a thank you. It was quite rude but she had expected that from him and it was hot to her. Finishing cleaning herself she made her way out of the shower into the room she needed to get dressed and talk to Yamcha, who she kept waiting for a good 40 minutes.Sighing to herself she knew this would not go well and they would end up doing the same thing, but she thought about it and it wasn't the same thing,This time she had someone on the side and she liked it and wasn't gonna stop.

**Author's Note:**

> YO i hope you enjoyed if you did any comment helps good or bad it all helps. Follow @GhostlyJudge On twitter.
> 
> Also yes this is messing with yamcha I already know and TO ME i like that if this is not the story/ stories for you I understand but if you comment something bad under another persons comment I will delete it. I understand your point but you should not attack others for liking something or enjoying it.


End file.
